Tsubasa Stars
by SeaLover456
Summary: Ever wonder what life would be like if the Tsubasa gang ended up in a world where they were famous? Now, Syaoran will be lucky if he doesn't get crushed by rampaging fangirls in one day. Not much of a fluff, but its around that genre.
1. The Rampaging Welcoming Party

You know how almost all of us Tsubasa fan's have had at least _one_ dream of the Tsubasa gang ending up in our world? Well, wouldn't it be kind of troublesome for them if they ended up in a world where they were famous? If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you're a little off. Here's a hint, though: I got this idea while listening to music.

Disclaimers: I don't own Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, or Mokona from Tsubasa. I do, however, own the Syaoran and Sakura that will appear in this fanfic. Heeheehee…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where are we now!" shouted Kurogane as the group materialized into a new world. Tallish, but not really skyscraping buildings with giant gaping open doors surrounded them. The sun was bright, with few clouds dotting the sky. The ground below them was rough cement, with large symbols engraved into it. Syaoran could here a low buzzing sound in the distance.

There was no one around the group to answer Kurogane's question. But a din of rapidly approaching feet reached their ears. Syaoran, hearing this, slowly set himself into a defensive stance, keeping his hands free to draw his sword. He didn't want anything to hurt his princess, and with the training Kurogane gave him, he was confident he could protect her. But as the thing making the noise rounded the corner in front of them, his eyes widened with surprise.

When Syaoran embarked on his quest to find Sakura's feathers, he knew he would have to face dangerous beings, creatures, and humans alike. He prepared himself for fighting against power-mad tyrants and rampaging monsters. But never did he suspect to be attacked by a mob of fan-girls.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" they shouted, pushing away the other three and jumping onto him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So, what do you think of the prologue? Like it, don't like it? Tell me, so I can decide whether or not to continue it!


	2. Humming Like An Idiot

Sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter for Tsubasa Stars! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimers: I don't own whatever's in here that belongs to someone else. Like Syaoran. And good-tasting cheese (sob).

P.S. For now on these chapters will be very short. However, I will try to make it so that all the chapters would have only mild cliffhangers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kurogane was not happy.

After being mobbed by those… _screaming lunatics_, the gang had to help Syaoran escape. They managed to get away, but the girls were persistent. The four had to run _15 km_ (Kurogane knew; he counted) before the mob tired. And then they still kept going; stealing some wheeled bars with handles (bikes) and taking boards with smaller wheels (skateboards) from small boys to catch up with Syaoran and the gang. They eventually had to hide, as Sakura was still recovering from her trauma and tired easily.

And now they were here, hiding behind a metal box (dumpster) in an alley and waiting for dark. The girls were everywhere (except there, of course), and Kurogane couldn't see any way they could escape without their notice. But the wizard had a plan. Surely, Fai had said, the mob would go away when the sun sunk. It was reasonable, for the wizard, so Kurogane didn't say anything when Fai started humming.

He still was not happy, though. The dumpster stunk like a latrine, and his muscles were itching from disuse. Plus, Fai was humming.

_Humming!_ In his world, guys never hummed! And yet here was this idiot buzzing like there was no tomorrow! It teared on Kurogane's nerves, but he held his tongue. And his fists.

"This can't possibly get any worse," thought the ninja miserably. But just as he thought that, it started to rain. On his head.

Kurogane vowed that day to never jinx himself again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Syaoran Hoshi was the leading Japanese pop star of this century. Cute, talented, and charming, he was every girl's wanted man, Japanese and American. It was almost impossible for him to walk outside without some fangirl lurking about. Which was exactly what happened.

Syaoran was taking a trip to Hollywood, getting away from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, when the usual fangirls bombarded him at the airport. He had no choice. Syaoran had to run away, or else the screaming girls would suffocate him in their joy. He knew from experience.

Anyways, he was running around Hollywood's many buildings when he saw a strange sight. About a dozen meters in front of him, there was a big, gaping hole in the ground. Weird, he thought at first. Then he saw that the hole's sides had stars in them.

Wait a minute. _Stars?_

The pop star ducked away from the street, inserting himself expertly inside a thin alley nearby. Then he looked back at the hole. Except the hole wasn't there anymore.

Instead were four people- plus what looked like a manju bun with eyes- looking at the buildings with interest. They all wore strange outfits.

"Probably for some movie," thought Syaoran. But then he noticed something.

One of the people looking around was a girl. She looked about his age, 14 or 15. Her short wavy hair gently brushed her thin shoulders, her bright emerald eyes lighting her rosy face. Even though she wore a strange outfit, she looked _beautiful_.

Suddenly, a foreign feeling welled up Syaoran's chest. It grew and grew, until it felt ready to burst. Syaoran was ready to sing his lungs out; it felt so powerful. He desperately searched for a word to name the feeling, something to ease it. He only came up with one word.

_Love_.

There was no other way to explain it. Syaoran Hoshi, star of today and tomorrow's age of pop, had fallen in love with a girl. The princess of a far away land.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yay! Two updates in one day! I'm on a role! (The other update was on my fanfic Mixed Up.) If this keeps on going, I'll be able to update on every fanfic I have by the end of this week and finally start on another! Keep your fingers crossed!

P.S. "Hoshi" means star in Japanese. I originally wanted pop-star-Syaoran to have the last name "Firesong", but I couldn't find the translation. If anyone would like it to be Firesong, send me the translation and I might change it. ('might' because I have finals and I'm a lazy butt).


	3. Fai the Pincher

If you noticed, I changed the ending of the last chapter. It seemed sort of rushed, and I wanted to change the plot a little. Anyway, look at Chapter 2 to see the change. Later on I might change it myself (though I'll still leave this little part in).

Disclaimers: Me no own Tsubasa. Me no good to make it. Me no rich to buy it. Me no even have good speak. Me sad.

**oOo**

Syaoran Hoshi gazed with awe. Never had he seen such beauty, such _innocence_. Her hair was soft and silky. Her eyes were the essence of sadness, begging for him to comfort her. He wanted to embrace her, to hold her delicate form in his arms. But something held him back. No matter what he tried, he couldn't bring himself to confront the beauty before him. Even with all his years of being chased by fans, he couldn't approach one single girl. All he could do was stand there and watch.

A rumbling hum reached Syaoran's ears. He easily distinguishing it as the stampede of a mob of fangirls, with its grumbling booms of stomping feet mixed with the sharp titter-tatters of high-heeled shoes. He had no choice; he ran. "Goodbye, my angel," whispered the pop star. "I hope we meet again."

He didn't look back.

**oOo**

The rain pattered down incessantly on the four unfortunate travelers, currently hiding nearby a dumpstar. Kurogane was taking a supposed nap. Fai was softly humming a foreign ditty. And Sakura slept peaceably under Syaoran's cloak while the said boywatched the rain fall from the sky. After a moment of quiet thinking, Syaoran spoke up.

"We don't have to stay here, you know," he said.

Fai's humming stopped. "Why do you say that, Syaoran-kun?" asked Fai, smiling.

Syaoran replied, "It doesn't make sense for us to wait here when we could be looking for Sakura's feather."

"But what about those people who attacked you?" asked Fai. "We can't go out in the open while they're still there." As if on cue, a group of girls passed by the alley, their conversation echoing loudly in the alley.

"Where do you think Syaoran-kun could have gone?" asked one girl.

"I don't know," answered another. "But I heard he was a master of disguise, so it might be hard to find him."

The first voice sighed dreamily. "A pop star _and_ a master of disguise! He's the god of hotness."

"Totally," agreed the other girl. The voices faded.

A faint stir signaled the princess's awakening. Sakura drowsily sat up and turned to Syaoran with curious eyes. "Syaoran, are you a pop star?" she asked.

Kurogane spoke up. "No," he said. He picked up a magazine from the ground and showed it to Sakura. "The Syaoran from this world is." On the front cover was a picture of a very stylish Syaoran, posing. Sakura took the magazine and opened it at random. There was a picture of this world's Syaoran, singing in a concert.

She looked up. "Do you think the people were chasing you because this world's Syaoran is a pop star?" she asked, eyes wide at the prospect.

"It could be," said Fai thoughtfully. "Our Syaoran is a very likeable person." Teasingly he pinched the boy's cheek.

Syaoran ignored Fai and turned to Kurogane. "Kurogane-sama, what do you think we should do?" he asked.

Kurogane glanced at Syaoran. "I want to go to the next world as soon as possible," he replied calmly. "I don't like sitting around here doing nothing."

"Then its settled!" cried Fai, his usual sparkling cheerfulness lighting the air. "Kurogane and I will go out to look around, while Sakura and Syaoran continue to stay here!"

"WHAT!" yelled Kurogane. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU?" His hand was dangerously nearby his sword.

"Because," said Fai, a cat-like grin on his face. "Its either that or listening to me hum again."

Kurogane paused. He _really_ didn't want to go out with Fai. But he also _really really_ didn't want to hear him start humming. He twitched. It was a lose-lose situation. Oh, what to do...

Fai decided for him. Inching closer, Fai managed to sneak behind the ninja and pinch Kurogane on the cheeks. "Kuro-tan looks so cute when he's thinking!" cried Fai, pulling _very_ hard. The ninja snapped.

"I'M GOING TO CUT THAT ANNOYING MOUTH OF YOURS OFF YOUR FACE!" shouted Kurogane, drawing his sword and slashing at the smiling mage. Fai ran off, with Kurogane in hot pursuit. And with that, the duo disappeared, a wave of shocked faces in their wake.

Syaoran and Sakura just stared in shock at the trail of dust clouds.

**oOo**

Hello to all! I've finally finished this chapter! Even with this small amount, I'm hoping for a lot of reviews! (Looks up with puppy eyes) Pleeeeaaaaase?

I'm getting a lot of reviews, and I'm starting to feel a little guilty for not replying to them. So, to fool you all and make this chapter seem longer, I'm going to reply some of them.

Leyla-chan: You are my very first reviewer! Thank you!

A.M.M.C: I'M SO SORRRY! (tear) I lost the email that you gave me, of the person you wanted me to put in, and now I don't have your character's description! If you can, could you send me another?

Sunder the Gold: Thanks for the advice! I feel that my writing skills have improved since I last updated. Hopefully, there aren't any mistakes in here…

Ack! My fingers are itching to update now! I'll leave it at there, and reply to more when I update next. That'll take forever.

fishy


	4. The Missing Dumplinghead

Watanuki was a very worried person.

Of course, it was natural for him to be worried. But a trip to Hollywood, the preparations needed for the upcoming movie, _and_ the disappearance of his best friend, Syaoran, made things seem all the more impossible. If word got to the public that the ever-famous pop star Syaoran had gone missing, and on _his_ watch, it would be his job on the line.

"Where is he?" shouted Watanuki, pacing around in circles with agitation. He ignored the fabulous hotel room he and his buddy stayed in, paid no attention to the velvet red curtains hanging from the clean glass windows, or the French-styled couches that sat proudly in the middle of the room. The rich creamy rug that carpeted the floor was also ignored- although tramped on- and the six suitcases that had carried all of Syaoran's clothes, favorite CD's, and other miscellaneous things were not even visible, as they were already unpacked and stored away in the closet.

The door to the hallway swung open, letting a dazed looking Syaoran stumble in.

"Where have you been?" demanded Watanuki. Syaoran's eyes flickered at him, then settled back to a dazed stare, walking over to the couch and setting himself down. Watanuki persisted.

"Well?" he asked.

"I have met an angel," whispered Syaoran. "The most beautiful girl in the world."

Watanuki was stunned. Usually Syaoran would brush off his question and coolly ask when the next rehearsal would be. But here he was now, watching the world with murky eyes. Watanuki worried over Syaoran's change, but the girl piqued his curiosity.

"What girl?" asked Watanuki.

Syaoran sighed. "Alas, I am but a poor, worthless soul, who had been denied the grace of this angel's name."

Watanuki frowned. "That's not like you," he commented. "You're hardly poetic."

Syaoran sighed dramatically and lapsed into a heartfelt silence. Watanuki waited another minute, then sighed exasperatedly and stepped into the bathroom. He returned with a wet towel.

SLAP!

"What was that for?" asked Syaoran indignantly. His face stung from the impact. The towel fell wetly on his lap.

"You have a rehearsal in an hour," said Watanuki. "We can't have you distracted."

Syaoran face fell. "You're right. I can't let a girl ruin my life." He sighed. "I'll probably never see her again anyways."

Watanuki felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly pushed it away. "Come on," he said. "Let's get ready."

"Right," said Syaoran.

**oOo**

Back at the alley, a thought occurred to Syaoran.

"Hey, where's Mokona?"

**oOo**

Heh. I forgot to include Mokona in the last three chapters. Supposedly the group would've notice its disappearance, but they didn't here. Sorry, my bad. Not one of my favorite characters, really. Anyways, once again, sorry for not updating quickly enough. And sorry for making this chapter so short (only one page on Microsoft!). Hopefully I'll update sooner!

-fishy


	5. Running Like Crazy

AN: I've noticed that nobody really likes Mokona. Sad. I feel sorry for the little guy. Especially since bloodytwistedangel stomped it half to death in her review. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I'VE HEARD THAT SHOUTING HELPS YOU REMEMBER THINGS SO I'M GOING TO SHOUT ALL THIS OUT! I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES! IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD BE MINE MUAHAHAHAAAA! XD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The last time we saw Kurogane and Fai, the twosome couple were fighting. Or, to be more exact, Kurogane was chasing Fai with his creepy long sword for pinching him while Fai was running away smiling benignly and shouting taunts while secretly harboring "special feelings" for the dark ninja, (or so we all hope). The two running through the streets bought many stares from the pedestrians walking by. Though not too many. This _was_ Hollywood.

"Damn you!" hollered Kurogane. "I'm going to slice you limb from limb!"

"Aw," squealed Fai. "I made Kuro-pipi mad!"

"Grrr… YOU DIE NOW!" Kurogane swung his sword at the magician. Fai dodged, grinning, and ducked away into a nearby alleyway.

"Now Kuro-tan's _really_ angry!" cried Fai. But just as he was about to turn the corner, a grocery cart slammed into him with elephant-al force. The alleyway was too narrow to duck away.

WHAM!

"Oof!" cried Fai, falling comically to the ground.

"Yes!" cried Kurogane, running in for the kill.

"DAMN!" A boot shot out from behind the grocery cart, making solid connection with Fai's head. From behind the cart emerged a teenage girl, with waist-length straight black hair bombarded in highlights of blue, green, red, and gold. She wore a bizarre arrangement of black leather and chains that wraped around her body. Her face was livid.

"You BASTARD!" screamed the gothic-wannabe girl while pounding Fai's head repeatedly with her boot. "YOU RUINED MY MERCHANDISE!"

Fai attempted to apologize. "Yes, but- (kick) I'm sorry we intruded- (kick) Would you please stop- (kick)." Fai smoothly grabbed the girl's boot in mid-swing and stood up. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, his voice filled with firmness and reassurance. "But it's very rude to kick someone, even if they've ruined your… merchandise." He glanced at the cart.

The cart was filled with… things. There's no other way to describe it. Fai and Kurogane certainly wouldn't be able to. It held… things. Things that were very un-CLAMPish. Jars of white powder, packets of mysterious substances marked with odd writings, bizarre implements of curious purposes. All of it was coated with a certain grime and oldness you could only find in Hollywood.

The girl glared at Fai. "You owe me for ruining my goods. Pay me back."

"Wait a minute!" cried Kurogane, barging into the conversation. "This guy didn't do anything! It's your own fault the cart crashed into him! You should be apologizing instead!"

"Don't you tell me who's fault it is!" screamed the girl. "I've lost valuable merchandise, and I'm demand to be reimbursed!"

"You sell these?" asked Fai suddenly.

"Yes," grumbled the girl. "They're my _goods_."

"Would that mean you know a lot of people?"

The girl glared at Fai. "Why ask?"

Fai shrugged. "It's just that I and Mr. Black here are looking for something."

The girl blinked. A slow grin began to spread across her face. "You mean… you need my services?" A strange glint lit her eyes.

"_I have a bad feeling about this,_" thought Kurogane, watching as the girl stroked her chin theatrically in thought.

"Tell you what," said the girl slowly. "You work for me and pay off what you owe, and I ask around for whatever you're looking for. Sound fair?"

"But we don't even owe you any-"

"Now Kurogane," soothed Fai gently. "We are partly responsible for this young lady's trouble." Kurogane growled, but settled down his hurt pride.

"Since we're going to be working together," said the girl slowly, "we'll need to know each other's names. You are?"

"I am Fai D. Flowright!" cried Fai cheerfully. "And this is Kuro-tan!"

"I am not Kuro-tan! I'm Kurogane!" screamed the ninja.

"Call me Missy," said the girl. Her grin widened menacingly. "We're going to have so much _fun_."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Back at the alley…**

He fidgeted.

He squirmed.

Idly he rubbed his right arm, pursing his lips in deep concentration.

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle pop_.

Syaoran stared sadly at his stomach, thin from hunger. When was the last time he ate? Half a day? A day? Time had passed slowly in the alleyway that was their current hiding place. With such sluggish time, who knew how long they'd been in there?

Syaoran frowned in his thoughts. He wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing. He should be out in the streets, looking for Sakura's feather, not sitting behind a reeking dumpster hiding from screaming girls.

"Syaoran-kun?"

The brown-haired boy turned to his princess.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you think… we should be staying here?" she asked.

Syaoran thought. "I want to find your feather," he said. "But I thought running for so long would tire you too much."

"Oh." Sakura looked sadly at the ground. Her eyes turned bright. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you," she said, her hands clenching tightly. "You try so hard to bring back my feathers, but I can't do anything to help."

Syaoran stared dumbfounded at Sakura. Was that how she really felt? What should he do? For a moment he felt numb with shock, but slowly a river of guilt streamed in. He crept closer and tucked his cloak firmly around the princess.

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran. "It's my fault. I'm supposed to bring your feathers back for you." She shouldn't have to feel this way, he thought.

With that, resolution filled his body.

"Sakura-chan. Do you think you can run a little bit more?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There is absolutely no way to escape a fangirl's radar.

If you tried to run, they'd immediately pick you out from the walking crowd. If you tried to walk and blend in with the crowd, your face, posted on so many young girl's bedroom walls and more memorized than a brainiac's textbook, would stand out like Hollywood lights. If you walked in disguise, they'd _smell_ you out.(1)

Which was why two figures dressed in foreign costumes, one with the face of a celebrity, were instantly pursued.

"WE LOVE YOU, SYAORAN-KUN!" screamed the fangirls. Their footsteps made a thunderous roar.

"Come on, Sakura!" yelled Syaoran, his hand pulling firmly at Sakura. "We can make it!" As they turned around a corner, another mob of fangirls rushed up to meet them. The two quickly turned back and ran the opposite direction, now with double the girls at their feet. Sakura gasped with effort.

I have to try! thought Sakura, her feet pounding on the pavement. I have to do my best for Syaoran! She gave an extra burst of speed.

Up ahead was a fenced off street, with vans and trailers parked at the side. People with looks of extreme boredom milled around. A few film cameras lay idly at the center of the area, where a group of men talked animatedly in loud voices. To many Hollywood tenants, it was nothing more than an average movie set.

This information would've been lost on Syaoran, whose vocabulary discluded the words "movie" and "film". Hoping to lose the fan girls in the maze of trailers and cars, Syaoran dashed into the fenced off area. But as soon as Syaoran passed the yellow "Do Not Enter" tape, a group of large men wearing tuxedos and sunglasses surrounded him.

"Welcome, young master," said the men in unison.

"What?" Syaoran stared at the men in confusion.

The men glanced at the oncoming fan girls. "Do not worry, young master," they said. "We will take care of this." Quickly they arranged themselves into a defensive formation, forming a human wall between Syaoran and the fan girls. The bulk of the men held up to the onslaught of the crowd. The fan girls still persisted however, reaching through the wall's gaps with outstretched hands while crying at top volume the name of their idol.

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_, he thought. _We've escaped_. He turned to Sakura.

Who wasn't there.

"Sakura!" panicked Syaoran. "Where are you!" He wheeled around, searching franticly for his princess. On the other side of the human wall he glimpsed a set of panicking emerald eyes. But before he could run to Sakura, a firm, unrelenting hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. Syaoran was met with an image of a middle-age man, wearing sunglasses, a topless hat, and a wide grin.

"Syaoran, baby!" cried the man enthusiastically. "Good to see you! You're looking great today! How was your plane trip? Do you like it here in Hollywood? Yes? No? Or no, you just got here! Never mind! Let's do lunch sometime! How 'bout Thursday? Yes? No? Don't know? Oh well, time's money, as they say. Let's roll! We have a movie to make!" The man steered Syaoran to the core of the movie set. Syaoran could only watch in bewilderment as he was forced away from the fan girls, the men in black, and, to his utter dismay, Sakura.

**AN**: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, KURO AND FAI FANS! I'm so sorry, but I had to do it! I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't make them stunt doubles, 'cause they wouldn't have any reason to. Making them slaves to a Goth girl was all I could think up of. Again, gomen-sai! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter: Syaoran and Syaoran meet! Mokona's whereabouts revealed! Sakura finds a new friend! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Tsubasa Stars! COMING SOON! (hopefully)


End file.
